<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Panic attack by Kimjibeom17svt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184702">Panic attack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimjibeom17svt/pseuds/Kimjibeom17svt'>Kimjibeom17svt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BongBaest JangBong JangJae golcha GoldenChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimjibeom17svt/pseuds/Kimjibeom17svt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jaehyun had a panic attack, was Seungmin there and the second time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bong Jaehyun/Bae Seungmin, Bong Jaehyun/Lee Jangjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Panic attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the errors, I originally wrote in Portuguese, so there may be errors<br/>I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Jaehyun had a panic attack, it was last year, the group had just performed at Mubeat.  It was very sudden, he was working on his cell phone, he started thinking about his journey with the group, he started to feel that it was not enough to be with the group.  He realized the air was missing, he didn't want to call any member, that had already happened, the air always returned and everything was fine, this time it was different, the air didn't return, tears started to run down his face and the shortness of breath  got bigger.  The members heard a noise.<br/>
BM- Hyung is crying!<br/>
Seungmin looked around the room and stopped looking at Jaehyun, he went to the same and took him to the bathroom.<br/>
SM- Don't worry, everything will be fine - he told the members-<br/>
Seungmin placed Jaehyun sitting on the toilet, and gave a folded cloth<br/>
SM- Put your mouth on the cloth and breathe, it will make you calm down<br/>
Jaehyun did what the elder asked, a little later he had calmed down.<br/>
SM- Wash your face<br/>
After Jaehyun was already fine, Seungmin asked<br/>
SM- What happened?<br/>
JH- I don't know, all of a sudden it happened.<br/>
SM- Has something similar happened?<br/>
JH- More or less, not crying, but I'm already losing air.<br/>
SM- If this happens again, look for me or you will see that it will happen<br/>
JH- Thank you hyung.<br/>
Suddenly Daeyeol knocked on the door<br/>
DY- Is everything okay there?<br/>
JH-Yes hyung!<br/>
DY- So come here<br/>
Jaehyun and Seungmin left out<br/>
DY- We won!  WE WIN OUR FIRST WIN !!<br/>
Seungmin and Jaehyun looked at each other and hugged each other.</p><p> </p><p>   The second time it occurred, Seungmin was not there.<br/>
He was in the dance room, and it was the same thing, he started to think and when he saw it he was already crying.  He sat in a corner of the room, took the sleeve of his coat and started to do what Seungmin had taught him, it wasn't much use.<br/>
Jangjun came into the room and saw Jaehyun in the corner, he thought he was just resting, but he heard a crying noise, he ran over to Jaehyun.<br/>
JJ- Jaehyun?  Jaehyun, is everything okay?<br/>
He got no answer, he sat on the floor next to Bong and leaned against his chest<br/>
JJ- Breathe- He took the younger man's hand and squeezed the center, it was a technique that his cousin did when he had a crisis-<br/>
A while passed and Jaehyun was already better.<br/>
JJ- Jaehyun-ah, you have to go to the doctor, you have to see what this is.  I don't want to see you that way.<br/>
JH- I know, but I'm afraid.<br/>
JJ- Of what?<br/>
JH- I don't know<br/>
JJ- I'm going with you, everything will be fine.</p><p> </p><p>  Now every time he had a crisis, he looked for Jangjun or Seungmin, but more for Jangjun because of the hugs and kisses he received.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I wrote this based on me, when I was in crisis I always breathed in some cloth, it always helped me to breathe again.  But don't do what I did, get help !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>